papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Rib Cage
"How can you expect anyone to respect you if you can't respect the dead?" ''-Rib Cage, just after he disposed of a grave-robber.'' Rib Cage Rib Cage is an average Dry Bones, albeit with some adjustments. Rib Cage currently lives in the Dark Forest Interim which he is the sole caretaker and also the sole resident that is not busy being an unmoving corpse. He was created AND sprite edited solely by forum/wiki user Dreamscythes231. Distinguishing Features *Cybernetic Implants *Purple Shoes *Usually seen with a shovel or broom * *clack*Talks in an extreemly hard to hear manner *clack* due to his large overbite*clack*. -BZZT- TALKS LIKE A COMPUTER WHEN SPEWING FACTS -BZZT- Humor Profile to Bottom *13% Vision **+ Imaginative **- Introvert *13% Logos **+ Organized Mind **- Emotionless *60% Flow **+ Peaceful **+ Calm *14% Turnabout **+ Unique **- Plagued disturbing thoughts. Total Humor Value= 100% Backstory/Biography 'Before Death' Rib Cage doesn't remember much his previous life, the only thing he remembers is that he was patrolling a weird place with giant mushrooms that hit the sky. He was just minding his own business when BAM! A large something seemed to hit his head. He instinctively ducked into his shell and remembered a falling sensation and then....nothing, thats it. Apparently, according to the autopsy he wasn't crushed, as evidence by his intact shell, but he seemed to have died of a brain hemorage. He didn't seek revenge, however, (According to the autopsy was a pair of feet that hit him.) because he's pretty happy with his current state. 'Early Un-life ' After dying, Rib Cage woke up to find that he was stuck in a box. It took another second to find out that he was literally bare to the bones. After several attempts of escape, Rib Cage noticed that he had cybernetic implants. How did he get those? He never knew. But with his enhanced strength he escaped his grave only to find himself in a lonely graveyard with no one else in it, living or un-living. Most of his Early Un-life was filled with despair and loneliness. He used to pretty much depress even himself. One faithful night, Rib Cage was just sulking on Weltering Cove (The section where old and rich billionaires are buried by there bitter children.) when he saw a bandit digging up a grave. Transfixed, he stood there. His anger slowly rising up until he could no longer take it anymore. Without second thought, he took the nearest thing to him, a shovel, and mercilessly killed the defiler. He then dragged the bloody corpse, replaced the dirt , gave an apology to the defiled grave, and proceeded to bury the Bandit in the outskirts of the graveyard. The very next day, he carved a makeshift gravestone from a boulder and carved the word "Criminal" before moving the boulder on top of the grave. From that day on, he vowed to kill and deciminate every and all those that defile graves if it was the last thing he will ever do. 'Present Day' Rib Cage currently enjoys his life as a graves keeper. His daily routine mostly involve beautifying the graves, killing graves robbers, watering the plants, killing grave robbers, and killing graves robbers. His favorite past time is staring into space and talking to his best friend, Shovel. Abilites and Equipment Rib Cage knows the graveyard and the forest around it like the back of his glove. He is also an able craftsman and made his second friend, Broom. He is effiecient in "tag-teaming" with his two friends. He is able to stretch his arms about 10 feet long and has enhanced strenght. He still however, collapses when in pressure. In battle, his abiliteis include the following. *Extendo Arms: 0FP, used to hits enemies from a far. **Stylish: Pressing A will make Rib Cage do a small wave with his metallic arms. *Shell Retreat: 2FP, Retreats in shell to minimize damage but losses next turn, has chance to block damage entirely. **Stylish: Pressing A before he retreats will make a casket rise from the ground and instead of going inside his shell, Rib Cage will instead enter the casket as it slowly descends down to the ground, burying him un-live.( Effects has no change at all.) *Bone Circus: 7FP, Throws three Bones to enemies dealing damage. **Stylish: Pressing A will make Rib Cage throw the bones in a curve like manner turning the bones to *Graveyard Shuffle: 10FP, a frighteningly nostalgic attack that will scare your enemies to death. **Stylish: Pressing A before the attack will make Rib cage summon an army of undead back-up dancers.( High audience impact.) Trivia *This page is the first of probably many of pages that utilizes an infobox in this wiki. *Rib Cage currently has an ongoing tradition to play "Friday" very loudly every Friday the 13th to spread rumors of the graveyard being cursed to scare potential grave robbers. The plan was a slight succes. The rumor spread but the amount of grave robbers only increased. Category:Fan Characters